The Adventures Of The Champion
by chaysejack
Summary: Watch as Winter goes through adventures


I don't own my little pony. The rights to my little pony belongs to hasbro.

Chapter 1: The Beginning It was a cold dark night five ponies were walking two adults and three kids were walking through ponyville close to the everfree forest

"Its so cold out here." Complained one of the fillies

"Oh calm down Comet." the colt says

"Stop fighting you two." the mare says

"Aw" Midnight and her brother said

"Listen to your mother." the stallion tells them

"But Winter started the fight." Midnight tells them

"Did not!" Winter exclaims

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET" the mare yells

"Okay" They both say

"Good now..." she is interrupted

"Oh look who it is" he laughs "the ponies who worship the one who raises the sun and banished my lovely queen to the moon" A mysterious voice echos

"Huh?" The mare says

"Summer Day get the kids and stay behind me" the stallion gets in front of them

"No i will fight with you my love Winter Sculpt" she stands next to him

"Kids if anything happens run and get as far away as you can" they both exclaim

" " Winter says

"Two against one? how unfair i am stronger" The voice says evilly as a shadow appears

"Kids get out of here" Summer Day exclaimed

"But mo...",Winter is cut off by their dad "JUST LISTEN TO HER",He yells as they run off into the everfree forest.

"Winter you go that way", Midnight points to the left "Me and Star Saber will go the other way".  
>"Uh o-okay" Winter runs off as he hears the screams of his mother and father dying.<p>

Midnight Comet and Star Saber run the other way then winter starts tearing up as their parents are murdered in front of him.

Winter lays under a tree silently crying when he heard somepony coming over so he got up his wings made out of darkness slowly appearing,but it is just a pregnant mare.

"Who are you? and what are you doing here?"

He gets ready to attack when she walks up to him calmingly

"Its okay little colt just tell me why you are here,okay" she smiles "But if you want i can take you home then you can tell me, okay?"

"O-Okay",he said and stood up.

She takes him home,and lays him down by the fireplace in her houses library.

"Now tell me why you were in the everfree forest",she says happily.

"M-my parents are dead",He starts crying

"Don't cry dear, i am frost who are you?", Frost questions

"I.I am Winter Solstice a noble of canterlot", Winter states

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?", Frost asks the young colt

" sisters one is under the guardianship of the princesses the others ran the opposite direction of me." Winter exclaims "who's under the guardianship of the princesses do you know her name" frost asked him curious to find out

"Her name is Lillyana and i don't know if she knows our parents are dead" He says looking out the window as lillyana began to stir in her chambers in canterlot castle she woke up screaming and tears were falling down her cheeks she looked to the window " mama ,papa no you can't be dead it's not true"

Celestia runs in "What is wrong Lilly?" lillyana looked at her with a tear stained face " my mother and father their dead it just can't be true it just can't" she started crying into her hooves

"Its okay lilly." she walks over hugging lillyana and wrapping her wing around her " aunt tia " she sniffed looking at the older mare " where's luna"

"Want me to go get her for you?" Celestia asks lillyana noded and still had tears rolling down her cheeks

"Alright i will be right back" Celestia walks out lillyana sat there for a minute and grab her stuffed bear her mother gave her she hugged it smelled just like her mother she smiled at the memory of it then she began crying again " mommy " she sobbed into the teddy bear

back in ponyville winter is asleep when he hears "Use the memory of your parents death to cause the blizzard that will release me back into equestria" the spirit from earlier says as Winters horn lights up causing a blizzard and his flank glows to frost shivered " it's the middle of summer it shouldn't be snowing" she looked out her window and found a young colt out in the storm she ran outside picking him up and bringing him back in and putting him by the fire " who are you little one and where are your parents?"

the colt she just found is out cold frost smiled a bit and covered him up whispering in his ear " sleep well little one" then she notices Winters horn glowing " what in the name of the moon" she touches his horn and it freezes her hoof " well theres something you don't see everyday" she looked outside then to winter then outside then back to winter " oh my celestia he's causing the blizzard" she shakes him " winter wake up please wake up "

He groaned waking up " ?" he says tiredly frost smiles at him " well okay i guess you can call me mom but look out the window" she pointed with her hoof and showed him he was causing a blizzard

"Whoa" he says as his flank and horn stopped glowing and he has a snow flake cutie mark frost smiled " look at you flank little one " she pointed to his cutie mark

meanwhile back in canterlot lillyana sat on her bed still hugging her teddy bear and crying into it she kept crying then felt two soft wings drape over her back she looked up and saw two mares sitting with her one midnight blue the other snow white

"What's wrong Lily?" Princess Luna asked lillyana laid her head on her teddy bear and sighed " my parents are dead i think" she looked away as more tears fell down her cheeks celestia looked at her sister pain in her heart for the young pegasus filly she nuzzled lillyana lovingly and hummed a soft lullaby one her mother used to sing to her when she would cry as a filly

in ponyville a stallion in a dark blue cloak is outside the window and frost notices and starts to freak out " who in equestria is that " Winter has fell asleep again and he motions for frost to come outside she hastily walks outside flaring her horn and stand in a defensive pose " who are you and what do you want "

"Mom its me" He takes his hood off and its adult winter and he has scars on his face frost blinked then looked at colt winter then back to adult winter then back to colt winter " um okay how are you here when you're in the house but what but i'm confused"

"Time Travel i can do that in the future time travel is cool now" he says jokingly frost had an unamused look on her face " uh huh so why are you here now "

"i am going back through my timeline" He says sternly frost rolls her eyes "okay okay what is it you want then"

"I am hiding a mirror to different dimension in the everfree so decided to come say hi" He says smiling frost smiles " ah that makes much more sense"

"Well i will see ya la..." He is interrupted

"Find the colt version of the one who destroyed our dimension" A weird creature snarls

"What the, DARKNESS a little help please" another cloaked stallion flies and helps winter take them out

"Well that was fun" I said smiling frost looks at stallion darkness then colt darkness then stallion darkness " my brain hurts "  
>meanwhile back in canterlot luna looked out the window " sister is it just me or is it snowing outside" celestia looked at her sister like she was crazy<p>

"What do you mean luna?" Celestia asked and walked over to the window "it shouldn't be snowing its the middle of the summer" luna face hooved " no kidding tia now" she stopped mid sentence " um why is lillyana glowing ? "

"I don't know" Celestia looked over at lillyana who was still glowing when she regenerated she fell asleep and wouldn't wake up till the next day the next day Winter wakes up and looks around

"Mom?" he stands up and walks out to look for Frost "Mom?" he looks and see's her in the library next to the fireplace "Mom" he walks over smiling

"Yes honey?" Frost asks motherly

"Is it okay if i start reading the books in this library?" I ask shyly not sure if she will let him start reading her books

"Of course you can my little colt" she says happily

"Yes!" lillyana slowly opened her eyes and looked around she yawned and got up " aunt tia are you there " she shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her body " mommy,aunt tia " she looked around shivering " mommy " she said sadly

"What is it?" Luna asked motherly lillyana hugged her and cried she nuzzled into lunas chest and fell asleep and Luna smiles

Winter is reading and has finished 66 books so far and frost walks over "You seem to be reading a lot Winter" she looks "How fast have you been reading?" lillyana was tucked in lunas wing asleep as luna ran through the castle trying to find the source of this blizzard she put a cloak on and tracked the source of the blizzard she tracked the young colt she knocked on frost's door

Frost answers the door "Oh hello Princess Luna been awhile" luna nodded and shivered " mind if we come in " she motioned to her wing which still held lillyana in it she was fast asleep and cute as can be

"Uh yes please come in" frost says with a smile lillyana shifted in lunas wing feeling warmth luna took her cloak off and looked at winter she smiled and set lillyana down near the fireplace to get warm " thank you frost who caused the blizzard outside do you know"

she looks at her adoptive son fearing that he will be taken away if she tells the truth "No... i don't" luna looked at frost " i know your lying and i promise i wont take him away besides i never will oh and winter is it your older sister is here " luna looked at the young colt who was reading

"Which one?" Winter looks up seeing lilly and runs over and hugs her while she sleeps lillyana slaps him as she startles awake " who winter i thought that you were dead" she hugs him tightly

"Ow you hit hard sis" he rubs his cheek she giggles " sorry bro you startled me" lillyana shivered a bit she felt a presence around her like some evil spirit was watching "I thought I was gonna die" he says truthfully lillyana rolls her eyes "oh please i wasnt gonna kill you"

"What?" winter asked confused lilyana hugged her brother again and giggled luna smiled at the small colt " hello you must be winter am i right"

"Yes you are princess" luna smiled " i think your cute little one " she smiles at winter

" princess" he says shy, she smiles and kisses his forehead

"Are you going to be staying for long Luna?" Frost asked

"Uh no i just came to find the source of the blizzard and i found him but i promise i shall not take him from you." Luna says smiling 


End file.
